His Umbreon
by shyness123
Summary: Kuroko is going to one of the best schools for upcoming trainers and when he gets there he meets some... interesting people. With all kinds of different Pokémon around and tough battles will Kuroko stay or just give up? Also what is he hiding about his Pokémon? contains GOMxKuroko and Kaname and groupiesxZero (secondary pairing)


Hey guys! It has been a while since I have written anything, about 4 years. I got a new computer and thought 'what the heck!' and started this. This is my first KnB and be prepared for OOC although I will try to keep them in character as much as I can. By the way I am adding people from Vampire Knight. I hope no one minds, but I have had a kick on the show recently, however, for everyone who doesn't like it, the GOM are going to be the main focus unless Zero's "story" is wanted. Sorry if this is cliché, tell me if it is and I will try and fix it.

Pairings:

GOMxKuroko

Kaname and his (male) groupiesxZero

Slight ZeroxKuroko at some points

Any others I feel like or some suggestions from you guys

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Vampire Knight, Pokémon or any of the characters. Only the plot.

**His Umbreon**

The bus trudged down the road, hitting every pothole and, as a result, the kids in the back flew up into the air, some even hitting their head off of the roof. Others, however, had their pokemon out in order to help them stay grounded. Grass types held onto their trainers by using Vine Whip, whereas rock types used their weight. Very few just held on for the ride, after all, they were headed to an elite school for trainers, so it was worth the trouble.

Kuroko was sitting closer to the front where it was safer. He had his head resting on the palm of his hand, gazing out of the window, watching all kinds of trees rushing by in bright colors of green, orange, red, and yellow. Occasionally, there was some wild pokemon seen scampering around. Pidgeys and Spearows could be seen around the tops of the trees gliding around lazily. Sometimes they dove down to catch a bug or two. A few Butterfree were hovering around, seemingly dancing with each other, poisonpowder trailing them as they go, creating a beautiful purple curtain behind them. Near the base of the trees, Oddish could be seen running around the trunks with a Gloom watching over them. Sunflora were lounging around, soaking up the bright yellow sun with a content smile.

A low whine reached his ears along with a nudge of his hand. Kuroko turned away from the window and let his gaze fall to his lap. A ghost smile found its way onto his lips as he settled on his pokemon. His Umbreon had apparently been woken up by either the bumps or from the annoying kid behind him that wouldn't shut up about how his Rattata is "at the top percentage of Rattata". Apparently he was getting onto other peoples nerves also because the boy sitting next to him kept clenching and unclenching his fist, trying not to turn around and just hit the kid to shut him up. The teal haired boy placed his hand on top of Umbreon's head and began to stroke him. The blue circles etched on his body started to glow slightly at the attention that he was receiving along with a slight purr. Though the peace was short lived when the kid shoved his head forward between Kuroko and his seat partner. The boy looked to his left, completely ignoring Kuroko, although, that was nothing unusual since no one ever sees him.

"My names Joey and this is Rattata!" and cue a small purple rodent being brought over the green bus seat. "I doubt you have any Pokémon as cool as this little guy!"

The teal haired boy took his eyes off of this own Pokémon (though still patting him) and looked at the others even though the hat wearing Joey was not talking to him. The rat looked scared about something, trying to scramble back up to safety. Curiosity got the best of the teen as he leaned slightly over to see what could have frightened it so much to want to retreat. He kept his usual deadpanned expression on as he surveyed the other grumpy looking teen. He had silver hair that reached his neck along with piercing lilac eyes that, although admittedly dazzling, were stone cold. He had some earrings that could be seen on his right ear, two on the lower part, although he couldn't see the other one to see if he had anymore. The silverette had turned slightly and glared at Joey and his Pokémon. Not only that, but he had a Houndour out on his lap that was crouched and growling lowly in warning.

Sweat could be seen slowly rolling down Joey's cheek and to his neck as he received the icy stare and angry growls. He slowly retracted the Rattata and scratched the back of his head with one hand as a nervous laugh fell from his mouth.

"Hey man, calm do-"

"No," his voice was soft yet strong as if he had just woken up, but still well aware of what was happening. "Listen, you have been yelling this entire ride about your fucking Rattata and now look at it. Cowering well away from my Houndour. That thing is smarter than its own master." His eyes harden even more. "Now sit your ass down and shut up before I let him loose on you two." The teen turned back so he was facing the front once more and closed his eyes.

Joey started to sink back into his seat when his hand was grabbed by a set of sharp teeth. He froze and slowly shifted his gaze to where there was a tug. The young boy's right hand was trapped in the jaws of the other Pokémon who was still vocalizing its distaste for the kid. He started to sweat even more. He could see a thin trail of blood run down the side of his hand to the plam from where one of the teeth had punctured. Kuroko just sat there in slight amazement; he had never seen another Pokémon harm a human, no matter how minor, when its master was right there.

"One more thing," he opened his eyes slightly. "Apologize to him." The silverette nodded his head slightly to the right. Joey slid his gaze to Kuroko and his eyes widened. Had he been there the whole time? He didn't even see the teal headed teen!

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't see you there. If I had seen an-another person sitting next to him I wouldn't have stuck my Rattata over in your w-way." He gave a slight bow, as much as he could with the seat and his trapped hand.

Kuroko, on the other hand, was bewildered. His own eyes had widened in shock. This kid that he didn't even know saw him. Saw HIM. Half of the time his own parents couldn't keep track of him. Umbreon noticed the look, but thought it was from the close proximity and turned to Joey with a slight hiss. It was a usual reaction whenever someone came too close that neither of them knew. The only reason he didn't do that to the angry teen with the Houndour was because he was sitting very close to the edge of the seat, well away from Kuroko, as if wanting to be the first off of the bus when they arrived.

"It's fine." His voice was monotone as usual, making it seem that he could have cared less if he was apologized to or not and in reality, he didn't. After all, being a shadow meant that he was invisible to the world unless he wanted to be seen. Until now.

The Houndour released Joey's hand and crept back to his position on the silverette's lap then sat down. Joey took this opportunity to retreat back to his seat, just like his Rattata, and held his injured hand close to his body to examine the damage. There were three small prick marks that lined the side of his palm. One was obviously deeper than the two others because a steady stream of red blood ran down his arm where as only droplets could be seen coming out of the others. Slight terror filled his eyes and glanced over to his Rattata, took him into arms and cradled the Pokémon close to his chest.

Kuroko watched him, feeling sympathy even though it was his own fault. He shifted to look at his left and opened his mouth, "Are you always this friendly?"

Lilac eyes snapped open and were now on him along with a look of confusion.

"Huh?"

The teen shrugged his shoulders and asked again. "I was just wondering if you treat everyone this way."

"What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't," he said, "I just thought that you were acting like an…"

The silverette glared at him. "An?" The Houdour started to growl again, but this time it had one growling right back at it. Umbreon had turned his attention back to the other and after hearing the threatening sound he started his own.

"An asshole." Kuroko then pointed to his face, "and you always have a scary face on."

The silver haired boy scowled and opened his mouth to retort, but instead he got a sharp poke in the forehead where his eyebrows were furrowed. A pale hand shot up to rub the spot with a frown still in place as a finger was in his face.

"You best move that finger out of my face before it disappears." The appendage stayed in place. "What about you? Are you always this blunt?" He asked leaning down further into the seat.

Kuroko brought the out stretched finger to his face and tapped his cheek a few times in thought before shrugging once again. "I don't really talk to anyone."

The other teen gave a breathy laugh and brought his hand up to push his hair up from his forehead, running his fingers through it. "I would why?" it came out sarcastically, although he still answered.

"I am a shadow. No one sees me unless I speak up and even then I get treated as a ghost. But," Umbreon paused his contest of intimidation with the Houndour and let out a whine. The Pokémon went back to his master's lap and laid down. "I do not feel alone at all. I have my Pokémon to keep me company and they always can tell where I am." Umbreon whined once more and nudged his head against Kuroko's hand. "So I never feel like I am truly isolated from this world."

The other on the bus seat suddenly wore a sad smile. He slid closer to the other boy and grabbed his Houndour. He put the Pokémon onto the other side so that he would have better access to Kuroko. A hand landed on top of his head and he blinked, looking up from Umbreon and to the closer face. His hair was ruffled slightly and the hand started to play with his teal hair. His Pokémon gave a slight hiss, but was hushed.

"Wh-"

"Listen. I, ah, I know how you feel. About being alone, I mean." A sigh and a slight tug of the hair followed the brief silence, aside from the noise from the back. "I didn't have the best childhood ever and… I guess I felt lonely, but as soon as I got Houndour, well, I felt as if I was the happiest kid alive, although that was when I was ten." Another sigh escaped from his mouth. "What I'm trying to say is other people understand what you went through so if you ever really feel alone try talking about it."

Kuroko just stared at the end of the speech and then blinked. "You say weird things."

The hand was ripped from his head and he had his space back. "Fucker, I was just trying to be nice. I may have a 'scary face', but I am not a bad person…not the much of one at least. Unless you piss me off."

Kuroko gave a barely audible chuckle then held out his hand. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Houndour barked as the teen grabbed onto the smaller hand. "Kiryu Zero."

**Ahhh the wonders of friendship *u* more people will be coming in the next chapter along with Kuroko and Zero's other Pokémon. I could always use help for characters teams if anyone has any ideas. Until next time! **


End file.
